


Не бойся темноты

by Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horror, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свой способ спасаться от того, что таится в темноте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не бойся темноты

— Тук-тук, — шепчет голос, — впусти меня, впусти. 

Ал натягивает одеяло до самой макушки и вдыхает горячий воздух. Ему хочется заснуть, наконец, чтобы не слышать, как зовет тихий голос из-под кровати. Внизу, прямо под его головой, что-то скребется. Ал считает про себя до десяти. У него особенное одеяло — волшебное. Ни одно чудовище не подойдёт, пока Ал прячется в его душном коконе. Он знал это еще в детстве, когда тихо скрипела дверца шкафа, а за окном метались тени. 

Но в тринадцать верить в волшебные одеяла уже как-то глупо. Только вот монстры никуда не исчезают. 

Ал проталкивает в горло тугой комок воздуха. Мокрая челка липнет ко лбу. 

— Дай мне выйти отсюда, — настаивает голос. Он сухой и пыльный, как крылья мертвого мотылька, он пробирается внутрь через слои ткани, через кожу и ребра и остается внутри невесомой блеклой пыльцой. 

Ал осторожно отгибает краешек одеяла, впуская в свой кокон прохладу, а вместе с ней — запахи и звуки. В комнате пахнет свежим воском, которым каждую весну натирают в доме полы, травой, сладостями, песком, речной галькой. Обычные запахи. Только снизу из-под простыни, свесившейся до пола, тянет чем-то затхлым и противным. 

Луна сегодня такая яркая, что глазам почти больно, когда Ал глядит на нее, пытаясь надышаться впрок. 

Мертвенный свет лежит на полу широкими квадратами, рождая четкие чернильные тени. Тень от кровати особенно густая, и как бы Ал ни старался не смотреть на нее, краем глаза он все равно видит, как медленно колышется угол тени, как вытягиваются из него тонкие узловатые пальцы и ползут все дальше по полу к противоположно стене. Тощие запястья все растягиваются и растягиваются, истончаются узкими полосами, когда руки-тени скользят вверх. Когтистые пальцы скребут по беленому потолку — все ближе и ближе, и Ал не может уже пошевелиться, чтобы натянуть одеяло и скрыться в крохотном безопасном мирке. 

Тень приближается, и голос под кроватью хихикает так страшно, что затылок и кончики пальцев совершенно немеют. Костистые руки раскрываются над головой как два диковинных крыла, а Ал все смотрит вверх, приоткрыв сухие неподвижные губы. Он думает, как хорошо было бы закричать, но собственный рот кажется бесконечно далеким и абсолютно чужим. Думает, что Джеймс опять будет смеяться. 

Ал молчит. 

В воздухе тянет горелой лавандой, боярышником и рябиной. Старенький, детский еще оберег чадит из последних сил, и тень нехотя отползает, стекает по стене обратно под кровать. Когда-нибудь мешочек, набитый травами, корешками и перьями, перестанет действовать. 

Волшебник должен уметь справляться со своими страхами. 

Кто-то скребет ножку кровати длинными загнутыми когтями. 

*** 

— В домах волшебников всегда обитают темные сущности, — говорит Роза с таким видом, будто читает по книге, — они питаются эманациями детских страхов и стихийными выбросами магии. 

Ал молчит и водит пальцем по резному узору на ребре стола. Листья перетекают в двух лососей, а те — в сплетенные ветви лещины. Каждый круглый орешек в зубчатой короне — точно под размер его пальца. 

— Я знаю, Роза. Я тоже читал это, — говорит он наконец очень тихо. 

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? 

Слышно, как тикают часы, как по коридору топочет Лили, а следом за ней — еще кто-то из младших. Алу совсем не хочется отвечать на вопрос, поэтому он просто смотрит в окно. Штора едва заметно колышется. Скоро пора будет выводить докси. А может, там и нет никаких докси. Ал никогда не заходит в библиотеку после заката. 

— Просто так. Попалось в задании на лето. 

Роза, конечно, не верит ему, рыжие брови сходятся хмуро на переносице, но она больше не задает вопросов. Ал смотрит в темные зевы полок, ощерившиеся рядами книг. 

Сухие запахи библиотеки щекочут нос, мешая сосредоточиться на строчках перед глазами. Старинный острый шрифт будто царапает виски изнутри, словно и в его собственной голове поселились монстры, а теперь только и ждут возможности выбраться. Ал читает предложение в учебнике — одно единственное — доходит до середины, но смысл слов рассыпается и приходится начинать сначала. 

Детский смех слышится теперь из сада, и Ала передергивает — в темных кустах бузины возле сарая для метел почти всегда кто-то возится, сотрясая ветки, сопит и урчит недовольно. В этом нет ничего веселого, особенно когда в сумраке мелькает кусочек склизкой бугристой кожи или косо прорезанный мутно-желтый глаз. 

— Что-то я устал читать, — говорит Ал. Ему хочется выскочить из дома и сбежать куда-нибудь. Далеко-далеко, в маггловские города, к железу, пластику, ярким неоновым огням. В мир, где нет ни капли магии, ни единого чудовища под кроватью и в шкафу. 

Ал складывает учебники аккуратной стопкой — шторы насмешливо шуршат — и выходит прочь из библиотеки. Коридор полон солнечного света, летнего горячего воздуха и привычных запахов. От августа и осталось-то совсем немного, всего несколько дней, и Ал взвешивает каждый со скупой осторожностью. 

Джеймс был прав в своих рассказах, Ал понимает это даже отсчитывая ступеньки, чтобы ненароком не наступить на шестую — особенную — или обходя стороной лишнюю тень от маминого горшка с диффенбахией. 

Ал не хочет уезжать в Хогвартс. 

*** 

Замок насквозь пропах осенним ветром, пылью и отгремевшим приветственным пиром. Жареное мясо, пирог с почками и тыквенные кексы уже съедены, но ароматы еще ползут по коридорам, будто призраки мертвой еды. 

Ал прячет руки в рукава теплой мантии и мнет пальцами полоску зеленого шитья по обшлагу. 

— Поттер! Эй, Поттер! — Ал пытается вглядеться в густую, едва тронутую факелами темноту. 

Светлая макушка колышется в полумраке. Сюда бы галогеновые лампы — Ал читал о них в книгах о маггловском мире. Странные волшебные слова, похожие на неведомые заклинания: оптоволокно, супермаркет, интернет, аэропорт. 

— Я просил не звать меня по фамилии, — недовольно отвечает Ал, делая несколько шагов вперед. Темнота горчит на губах. 

— Иди сюда, Поттер, — Скорпиус отходит еще дальше, — посмотри! 

Ал ступает осторожно, внутри все странно дергается, а потом что-то или кто-то стискивает его плечо и тащит-тащит-тащит. Надо бы закричать, но страх встает в горле тяжелым комком, и Ал не может даже вдохнуть, не то что произнести хоть звук. 

— Ал, ты что делаешь? — звучит прямо над ухом тихий, беспокойный голос. Скорпиус нервно проводит пальцами по вороту Ала, дергает завязки. Скорпиус всегда мерзнет, даже в летнюю жару — черт знает, отчего — и сейчас его холодные пальцы отрезвляют, задевая кожу. 

Ал вглядывается в темноту бокового коридора, туда, откуда его только что звали, и выдыхает сквозь зубы, стараясь не выдать своего ужаса. Никого там уже нет, только нетронутый слой пыли на полу. 

— Нет, ничего, — коротко отвечает он. 

— Хорошо. Ты странный, — говорит Скорпиус, и светлые брови выразительно сдвигаются, надламываются, отчего вид у него делается скорее несчастным, чем хмурым. Удивительно, у него мягкое подвижное лицо, но выражения, которые на нем появляются, никогда не соответствуют тому, что хочет изобразить Скорпиус. — Заболел? 

— Нет, — Ал сглатывает вязкую слюну. — Ты что, моя мамочка? Идем уже. 

Он невольно копирует интонации Джея. Наверное, это выглядит смешно и странно, потому что прозрачные глаза Скорпиуса смотрят пронзительно, но он только кивает. 

Сквозняки подгоняют их, кусают за пятки. В тринадцать бояться сквозняка – очень смешно, но они не сговариваясь прибавляют шагу. 

Кажется, весь Хогвартс навис над их головами тяжелой холодной тушей и улыбается щербатой каменной улыбкой. 

*** 

Когда идешь по старому скрипучему мосту, трухлявому, давным-давно держащемуся на одной только магии, нельзя оглядываться. Об этом знают и первокурсники. Даже если за спиной рушится Хогвартс, даже если кто-то окликнет по имени, кричит и просит помощи — нельзя смотреть назад. 

Доски скрипят и сыплют трухой на каждом шагу, и Алу все чудится, что такие же шаги раздаются за спиной — совсем близко. Хочется сорваться с места и бежать, бежать прочь, зажмурившись. 

Теплый воздух касается затылка мягко и вкрадчиво — то ли ветер, то ли чужое дыхание. До трех пологих ступеней, которыми оканчивается мост, еще почти десять шагов, Ал смотрит на них неотрывно, боясь взглянуть под ноги. Там, перед ним, должна лежать лишь одна тень — его собственная. 

Из-за спины пахнет влажно, противно, тошнотворно сладко. 

Чтобы не заорать в полный голос, Ал считает про себя шаги, сбивается на третьем и начинает сначала. За спиной шуршат и скрипят рассохшиеся доски, и есть особенный неуловимо острый соблазн в том, чтобы обернуться и перестать, наконец, бояться. 

Ал считает шаги, а потом — ступеньки. Их всего три, но последние шаги растягиваются на долгие часы, и даже сердце перестает биться. Только ступив на землю, Ал срывается на бег. Он ловит воздух ртом, втягивает полной грудью островато-пряный запах жухлой осенней травы. 

В такие моменты он чувствует себя отчаянно живым. Все тело дрожит, обнаженное и вывернутое навстречу миру. 

В низинах возле озера все еще течет клочьями утренний туман, и Ал тормозит, сбегает по склону по инерции, оскальзываясь пятками по влажной красной глине и цепляясь за ветви ракитника. 

Сердце как будто висит на тоненькой ниточке в пустом барабане грудной клетки и колотится-колотится-колотится. Ал удобнее перехватывает короткий серебряный серп и спускается к воде, в густые, еще зеленые заросли стрекозьей травы. Ему нужны уже отцветшие поздние цветы, которые так никогда и не станут ягодами, и крошечные блеклые листочки. 

Ал срезает полные горсти влажных соцветий, мягких как мокрая вата, и набивает ими аптекарскую сумку у пояса. Времени совсем мало — как только солнце отлипнет от верхушек деревьев, подходящая пора для сбора закончится. 

Возвращается он в обход, большим кругом, лишь бы снова не идти по мосту. Мантия вся мокрая от росы, ее полы липнут к коленкам, и Ал с трудом переставляет ноги, перебирая в голове списки трав. Даже произнесенные мысленно, они имеют вкус и запах, и Ал идет через холмы весь окутанный волшебными терпкими ароматами. 

Паслен — от заклятых иголок и злых слов. Веретеница — от осенних духов. Бессмертник — от неспокойных мертвецов. 

Ал повторяет строчки из старого "Травника", заученные наизусть. 

Он знает уже по горькому опыту, что оберегов не хватит даже до середины зимы, но все равно срезает сухой вереск в липких клочьях старой августовской паутины, а потом раскладывает его — и еще десяток листьев, ягод, камешков и пучков шерсти. 

Ал наполняет мешочек горькими сухими травами. Ломкие листья и стебли крошатся между пальцами, забиваются под ногти, щекочут ноздри терпкими ароматами. Ал морщится и трет нос рукавом, чтобы не чихнуть. Вербена — от теней без имени, лаванда и драконий глаз — от незваного гостя, рябина и боярышник — от тварей с когтями и зубами. 

Ал сверяется с учебником, почти утыкаясь носом в темные страницы. Он всегда читает именно так, и со стороны, наверное, казажется, что он хочет нырнуть в книгу, спрятаться в ее строках. 

— Не добавляй багровец, — Скорпиус стоит, вытянувшись в струну и стараясь разглядеть травы, разложенные на столе. Он ходит так бесшумно, так мягко, что Ал думает иногда, а уж не призрак ли он. 

— Почему? Здесь написано, — Ал ведет пальцем по рукописным строчкам, заглядывает Скорпиусу в лицо. Он весь светлый, немного как будто даже прозрачный — и вправду, как призрак. Его глаза похожи цветом на ртуть, разлитую по пробиркам в кабинете зельеварения. Все чувства и настроения проскальзывают сначала в их глубине, а потом уже отражаются на лице. 

— Не важно, что там написано. Багровец не сочетается с рябиной. 

Ал привык доверять книгам, но глядя в узкое беспокойное лицо Скорпиуса, он откладывает листочки цвета застарелой крови прочь. 

Стебли сухой травы тихо шуршат, когда Ал свивает их колечками, особенно остро и сладко пахнут кусочки ладана и смирны, от смеси их ароматов немного кружится голова. Ал косится поверх страниц книги на устроившегося рядом Скорпиуса. Он сосредоточенно хмурится, но ни одну из его мыслей невозможно угадать. Ал видел его отца и, пожалуй, может сказать, что это вообще особенность всех Малфоев. Каждый из них — эдакая шкатулка с секретом, вещь в себе. 

Скорпиус сидит неподвижно, но следит за каждым его движением. Ал то и дело бросает на него короткие взгляды, нервно отбрасывает с глаз челку и морщит нос. Надо бы, наверное, что-то сказать, но горло першит от травяной трухи. 

Пальцы Скорпиуса смыкаются на его руке неожиданно. Они как всегда холодные, и Ал вздрагивает. 

— Нет, — Скорпиус качает головой, поджимая губы. Жест этот он перехватил, видно, у отца, потому что к его лицу такое выражение совершенно не подходит. — Бессмертник для мертвых, а не против них. 

И Ал откладывает бессмертник в сторону. 

Они так и сидят плечом к плечу, оплетенные сумраком слизеринских подземелий, и Скорпиус только иногда качает головой. Светлые пряди щекочут щеку Ала. От них пахнет травой — все вокруг пахнет травой, включая самого Ала, — душистым мылом и дымом. 

— Значит, ты из тех, кому помогают такие штуки, — это не звучит вопросом, но голос у Скорпиуса отстраненный и задумчивый. 

О таких вещах не принято говорить. Сидя вечером у камина, никто не скажет: "Посмотрите, там в углу что-то шевелится". Или: "Вы это слышали?" 

Малфои играют по правилам ровно до тех пор, пока правила им удобны. 

— А тебе нет? — Ал не смотрит на Скорпиуса, затягивает нитку пальцами и зубами. 

— Мне — нет, — Скорпиус произносит это тихо, твердо и спокойно, но Ала продирает мурашками вдоль всей спины. Он больше ничего не спрашивает, только смотрит на освещенную ярким треугольником скулу, на уголок глаза, влажно блестящий оранжевым отблеском пламени. За спиной Скорпиуса висит портрет Анокрина Желчного, и его темные внимательные глаза следят за каждым движением. Больше на белом лице не двигается ни одна черта, только эти глаза, и Ал торопливо отворачивается. 

На самом деле ему тоже не помогает, но он все равно каждый год привязывает обереги к изголовью кровати. 

*** 

Если вслушиваться в чужое дыхание — ровное, спокойное, размеренное — голоса кажутся не такими уж страшными. Подумаешь, голоса! 

Темнота истекает ими как густым черным дегтем, как медовой патокой, и хоть Ал не может разобрать ни слова, он инстинктивно знает все, что они обещают — и все, что за этим скрывается. 

Полог колышется мягкой волной, будто кто-то трогает его снаружи призрачной, почти невесомой рукой. Ал пялится в темноту и думает, что все-таки страшнее: закрыть глаза и не смотреть или вглядываться во тьму в ожидании чего-то. 

Все равно ни одно Протего, ни одно заклятье беззвучия не спасет от темных рук, тенью скользящих по стене, или бесплотных голосов. 

От изголовья приятно и пряно тянет травами, и все же этот запах не может перебить затхлого духа подземелий, их влажного тяжелого воздуха. 

Ал прикрывает глаза и пытается представить солнце, яркий сочно-желтый шар под веками, такой большой, что способен был бы осветить весь Хогвартс до самых дальних закоулков, до черных буреломов Запретного леса. Вместо этого вспоминается почему-то светлая макушка Скорпиуса. У него такие мягкие белые волосы и такая бледная кожа, что он, наверное, светится в темноте, как луна. 

Голоса смеются над ним, пусть невозможно разобрать ни одного внятного слова. 

— Ты ведь тоже не спишь? — шепчет голос, и полог отгибается. У Ала на миг немеют от ужаса губы, но Скорпиус забирается внутрь и задергивает тяжелую ткань за собой — плотно, без единой щелочки. 

— Не сплю, — Ал неловко вглядывается в темноту, в размытый мутно-белый силуэт. Ему кажется ненадолго, что полуночный гость — ненастоящий, что это нечто, принявшее знакомый облик, но потом Скорпиус подбирается ближе, и Ал чувствует его холодные пальцы. Нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы мерзнуть в Хогвартсе, полном призраков и сквозняков. 

— Я подумал, — говорит Скорпиус, внимательно глядя в лицо Алу. Он не заканчивает фразу, не объясняет, о чем именно он думал, лежа в темноте и слушая голоса. Ал и так понимает все, что хотел бы сказать Скорпиус, и, наверное, даже немного больше. 

— Холодно, — Ал поднимает край своего одеяла, неловко вытаскивая его из-под тощей — наверняка холодной, как лед — задницы Скорпиуса. Тот смотрит странно, но в темноте выражение совершенно неразличимо. Ал сглатывает вязкую горьковатую слюну. В груди гулко — как будто он только что бежал без оглядки с холма — ухает сердце. 

— Холодно, — соглашается Скорпиус и забирается под одеяло. Ледяные пятки прижимаются к ногам Ала. Не такой уж он, на самом деле, холодный. 

Никто из них так и не заговаривает ни о стихающих, совсем уже неразличимых голосах, ни о том, что полог перестал, наконец, колыхаться, а тени перестали быть такими глубокими и резкими. У каждого есть свой способ жить в мире волшебников, и Ал уверен, что нашел тот, который подходит ему. Им обоим. 

Скорпиус сонно щурится в его лицо, и взгляд у него не по-малфоевски вопросительный и неуверенный. Ал натягивает одеяло на них обоих и смотрит в ответ, придвигаясь так близко, что их носы почти соприкасаются. 

В спальне мальчиков совсем тихо, только слышно чужое размеренное дыхание и тиканье часов.


End file.
